I Want Your Love
by RMSE
Summary: A young 19-year-old Edward, fresh out of high school and a job on his own, finds life peaceful with his girlfriend Winry, just living as it comes, fine with the love in his life and without a certain horse butting in. EdxWinry ONESHOT


He slowly cocked his head, pressing his lips together. "Do... Do girls _actually_ where such things?" he had to ask, wrinkling his nose in a sort of confusion. "I mean-that doesn't even look comfortable, really..." His brows pinched together as he frowned.

She giggled, "I don't see much of them around, but there's a possibility, I suppose-for celebrities n' stuff. They tend to wear the craziest things." She breathed in slowly, drinking in his calming scent. Winry Rockbell curled her arms more tightly around the elder boy's arms, her legs crossed over his lap as she leisurely laid her forehead in the crook of his neck. "I'll admit they have some of the wackiest styles, but they're interesting sometimes-"

"Just _sometimes?_" Edward Elric snorted. He blinked, watching as another model strutted down the runway of a fashion show. "-Is she wearing a _metal_ skirt?" Every so often, when he had a day off from his mechanic job, he'd find himself in this specific spot-on the couch, curled up with his favorite person in the world-watching the _Next Top Model_ show on the television, criticizing it here and there as well as the girls on it.

He couldn't really explain why he watched it, other than Winry enjoyed to for some reasons or another. So, he supposed, a sacrifice would be made-watch a girly show to be with his love. Sounded fair, since she didn't mind coming into his oil-smelling job to visit him every day for lunch.

"Yup," Winry answered with a smile, idly watching the show out of the corner of her eye. She was amused how, sometimes, it seemed Edward was more into the show than she was-she wondered if he ever realized this, though. She wouldn't breathe a word, nevertheless. "And I'm sure some girl will eventually come out with-"

"Are those rainbow feathers?" Edward scrutinized, once again wrinkling his nose.

Winry smiled with a small chuckle. "Metals, feathers, poses, _oh m_y," she whispered into his ear, making him lean away and look at her with a pout.

Edward poked his nose against her, "It's not nice to make fun of me. Especially on my day off, brat." He laid his forehead against hers, smiling back. "Mm... You know what? How come you're not a model? Or one of them fashiony-designer people... What're they called?"

Winry stared at him, "_Fashion designers_...?"

The darker blond fell silent a moment, eyes glancing elsewhere, "Yeah, them..." He forgot his girlfriend enjoyed making things sound painfully obvious.

"And I'm not a model because I don't want to be. I'm fine being a massage therapist." She nudged against his nose, "I don't want to be everything I see on the television, you know. Otherwise I'd be a rainbow-"

"Rainbows are friendly." Edward grinned, "I mean, when you get _angry_, I can't exactly compare the two of you, so maybe you're not exactly the best rainbow out th-"

"Keep talking and your _pot of gold_ is gonna go missing," Winry suddenly snarled with a glare of doom that fell upon the man beneath her-who, in which, fell quite silent.

Edward sealed his lips before giving a sheepish grin, "Sorry, beautiful..." He nuzzled his nose on her neck, making her smile. "I'm sorry. Rainbows are beautiful, just as you are-and you're so kind and nice and forgiving and-"

"You can be so cutely pathetic... You realize this, yes?"

"Only to you," he whined, now nuzzling himself into Winry's neck crook.

"Hath thou no more pride beneath thine shades...?" Winry inquired, leaning more into Edward, once again drinking in his scent, the sort of peace that it brought her was indescribable.

"Is that even the correct way to say that?" Edward smirked. The models on the television were now white noise, commercials that came on and off flicking unnoticed. Even the soft vibrate of Edward's phone that lay on the nearby end table went ignored for the most part.

"Hell if I know." Winry adjusted herself to where she brought her soft fingers to tickle along the mechanic's chin line, making him turn his gaze up to her. Her eyes slid closed only a slight as she leaned in, brushing her lips against his. A test, seemed reasonable, since she actually heard the vibration of the quieted phone, smiling knowing that Edward did not. "You want to kiss me...?"

Edward glanced at her lips, then to her, "Maybe... I'd say I'm interested..." He smirked back.

"Mm... Then do you realize your phone is going off...?"

The nineteen-year-old boy blinked, "My... phone is...? Why didn't you say so earl-?"

She then pressed her lips against his, silencing the boy who was a year old than herself. She was smiling inside at his reaction-it reoccurred often. A look of surprise, then his eyes would become soft then shielded from the day, and he'd do what he just did-lean in, kiss back, and move his arm around her. So predictable at things like this, and yet, sometimes, Winry found him so unpredictable at other times.

The kiss lasted only a few seconds before Winry pulled away, lightly planting a kiss on the tip of Edward's nose. "Because, I wanted to kiss you."

Edward blinked, staring at her a moment. He then pouted, about to open his lips to object to her words, but she interrupted him.

"What?" she asked, feigning to be offended, "And you didn't want to kiss_ me?_"

"Ah-" Edward left his mouth open, unsure on how to respond to that-it was a dangerous question, indeed, able to take a turn for the worst, or for the best; it was like walking on glass in socks. "W-Well-I didn't _not_ want to kiss you-I mean-Who _wouldn't_ want to kiss you over their phone? I-I mean-Not that I want to kiss my phone over you-or, rather, kiss my phone at all-I have you to kiss, why would I kiss my _phone?_ I love kissing you!" He laughed sheepishly, leaning away from the girl, knowing very well he was rambling. He felt like a fool, but this one girl made him feel like that so easily.

Winry covered her mouth, giggling, "I never knew you had a fetish for kissing technology-You should get help for that..." She reached behind her and managed to snatch up the blond's phone, bringing it forth and pressing a button to light up the top of it, seeing the notice of a missed call and who it was from. She blinked, "It was Sir Mustang. Wonder what he wanted..." She handed the phone to Edward who also looked at the missed notice.

He pressed his lips together in thought before shrugging, "I suppose I'll find out later, huh...?" He tossed the phone onto the couch cushion to his left before returning his attention to his love, smiling softly to her, "For now, I think I'll let my phone be jealous as I kiss the girl I love, hm?" He poked his nose against her, making her lips pull upwards in their corners.

"Mm... Sounds like a plan, Mr. Leprechaun," Winry joked.

Ed blinked, then fumed, "Is that some sort of _short_ joke?"

Winry then practically lept from his lap, padding off to the kitchen, "Short joke,_ pot of gold_ joke..." She winked, "It's an all around description, now isn't it?"

"I'm getting really sick of these Irish references!" He pouted, "And where are you going?"

Winry laughed, winking at him, "I'm waiting for you to come chase me-I want to be your pot of gold at the end of the rainbow-"

"I thought you wanted to _be_ the rainbow...?"

Winry gave him a stare, "Just come over here, would you?"

Edward smiled, standing, "It'd be my pleasure, little miss..." As he neared her, he snaked his arms around her waste, letting his lips lay against hers.

Winry's blond strands swayed at the motion, a smile on her lips as she kissed back. She had never met a man so predictably unpredictable, and she couldn't be more happier. All she ever needed now was his love-and it was very well what she wanted, too.

* * *

Apparently I'm feeling a little romantic lately. c": The characters are a little out of themselves in this one-obviously Winry is. ( And no, I have no reason as to why Mustang called them or for what he wanted. ) 8D

The beginning of this was written as I was watching America's Next Top Model. n_n So it got wiggled into there. I hope you enjoy. : I'm trying to work on my one-shots. I'll make the next one perhaps more inventive, hm? ;3 ( And eventually work on Spin. ;D )


End file.
